A New Beginning Revisied
by ShadowMika
Summary: * Revisied *In the quest to beat Naraku the Inu gang run along a few more people that are the key to their success. Though Naraku has a few tricks of his own. How could they possibly pull all this off? Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Chapter 1

The Start

The sun blazed brighting over the small forested area. It had three years since the start of the jewel hunters journey. And in time came a few changes of its own. Two new yet firimlar faces had joined the group. Kouga, much to Inuyasha's protest. As well as Sesshomaru. Somehow the two brothers had seen past their differences and where working together at that point. The two demons only followed on a strong lead, otherwise they where away on their own business.

Kagome had a few changes of her own. After a particular fight a few months back, she swore she's become more of a fighter. Her bow and arrows where good but where nothing when it came to close combat. After some convincing, mostly to Inuyasha, she went to Totosai to get a speical sword made that would be able to harness her miko abilites like her arrows did. The old man was more then ready for that task. Three days later the sword, known as Keika, which seemed proper for a miko was forged. The blade slim and the purest white. Inuyasha laughed at first, thinking it was much two 'girly' to do any real damage, he was proven wrong real fast. Her fighting imporved greatly, with Inuyasha's help, as well as a little from Sesshomaru. As well as losing the school uniform, it was much easier traveling in just jeans and t-shirts, after learning what she has to do with a sword, the uniform would just get in the way.

Which brings us to the group today, once again following a rumor of a bear clan holding jewel shards. Only to have much more hiding in the shadows then just jewel fragments.

"Inuyasha are we almost there yet?" whined Shippo

" Runt if you don't stop asking you are going to have to walk yourself!" yelled a very annoyed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha stop yelling at Shippo!" yelled Kagome from behind the group.

" How about you shut up wench!" yelled Inuyasha.

As soon as he said it he new he shouldn't have and he braced himself for what was about to happen.

"Inuyasha, Sit Boy!" yelled a very mad miko. She hated it when he called her that, then again she wasn't sure if he would really ever learn.

"Little brother will you ever learn." said an equally annoyed Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah mutt face you should have learned by now." said a very amused Kouga.

Inuyasha was mumbling something about stupid wolves and annoying half-  
brothers. Sango and Miroku stood on the side lines waiting for it to blow over. Kirara sat on Sango's shoulder waiting for something important to happen, wide red eyes searching the tree lines. Inuyasha shot up from his hole and once again started yelling.

"Bitch what did you do that for!" yelled a now very pissed off half-demon.

Everyone knew what was coming now.

"What do you think baka! You are such a idiot!" Kagome yelled. She was fuming now it even made Inuyasha flinch. He decided to keep quiet the rest of the trip, a human shaped crater just didn't sound all to fun at that moment.

As they got closer Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru could smell human blood. Kirara started growling, furr frizzing up. Kagome was first to notice the change in their behavior.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" asked Kagome

"I smell human blood and lots of it." Inuyasha said in a whisper.

"He's right Kagome I smell it too." said Kouga over his shoulder.

Without so much as a second thought, Kagome jumped up onto Kirara's back with Sango. Shippo holding onto Inuyasha for dear life as the dog hanyou took to the trees. Mirkou once again left to run.

A huge blackened wall stood between them and the village. Black smoke billowed from the tops of huts, the fire was gone as far as they could tell at the moment. Cautiously walking in seeing broken down huts and darms, humans lying in pools of their own blood, some with removed limbs. Dead horses that looked half eated caught the groups attention.

Going farther in and caught a strong scent of bears, a large clan from the scent. Rounding a pile of rubble and saw a huge brown furred beast. Blood heavy on his paws. The clan itself had about fifty bears, all at high power levels. The largest of them stood on its back paws, eyes glowing red. It turned, bloody fangs revealed in a sickening smirk.

"Now what do we have here. A odd group I must say never thought the great lord would help humans. Same to you Prince." said the bear demon.

"I also see we have a pathetic half breed. A young miko as well this is going to be interesting."

" Who the hell are you and what do you want!" Inuyasha yelled, hand on the swords hilt.

"My name is not your concern and I am sent here by Naraku to kill you and get the Jewel Shards as well." yelled the bear demon.

Everyone got in their battle stance. Inuyasha and Kagome drew their swords and Sango and Miroku got ready. Kouga and Sesshoumaru got ready. Sesshoumaru didn't think he needed Tokijin for this battle so he left it. Shippo hiding on Kirara's back, there was no way he could take these things on.

"You want a fight then you are going to get it." yelled Kouga, a cocky smirk crossing his face.

"For once I agree with you Kouga. Lets get him." Inuyasha says.

"Kagome remember what me and Sesshoumaru told you about the sword." Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.

"You got it. Lets see if I can use this new sword of mine."she laughed, new personally taking over the normal school girl act.

Inuyasha's eye shot around, the faint sound of buzzing entering his ears, "Naraku's insects."

"Miroku don't use your wind tunnel Naraku's poison insects are here." yelled Sango.

"Why Sango I didn't know you cared so much."Miroku said with his usual perverted grin.

Sango rolled her eyes and got ready for battle. Shippo was even getting ready it wasn't that they were powerful it was that there were a lot of them.

"Ok enough talk you want to battle lets battle. Wind Scar!"

The huge rush of goldeb light shot towards the bear, he only seemed amused. "Don't think it'll be that easy hanyou!" he roared

The light engulfed the group, the darker figuers seemed to dissappear. Inuyasha laughed, of couse it'd be easy. "Well that was easy eno..."

A huge paw broke threw the ground, Inuyasha hardly dodged the claws. He landed a few feet back, eyes now much more fierce. The rest of the group looking a little shocked themselves.

"What the hell. How did you move so fast?" yelled a very surprised Kouga.

"The great spider gave me two shards of the great jewel, now I'm faster then any of you! My clan shares that connection making us equally powerfu! Before you ask miko I masked their power so you couldn't sense them, Naraku's told me or your talents." said the bear demon.

As the others were battling the bears they did not notice Inuyasha was in trouble, he couldn't hit the stupid bear the thing was to fast, "Come on hanyou, tired already!" the bear laughed

Paw swiping at him, giving Inuyasha an impressive gash on his arm and most likely breaking it. Kagome turned away from the bear she had already injured and saw that Inuyasha was in a tight spot. Kagome ran over before the bear could hit again, the pure white blade blocking the gaint claws. Twisting the blade around she threw the beast back.

"Inuyasha are you all right?" Kagome asked

"Kagome get away I don't want you hurt." he yelled.

"You forget I can fight now."

The bear was coming again Kagome could sense it. She put up her sword and got ready to cut the bastered in half. As soon as he came her sword started to glow and the bear was sliced in two. As soon as there leader was dead the rest fled.

"See I told you I can fight." Kagome said while picking up the two jewel shards.

"Feh, whatever." he said while getting up.

"Inuyasha wait a minute at least let me fix your arm." Kagome yelled as he started walking away.

"It will heal in a day..." before he could say anything else she was by him, her hand on his arm. He started to blush but hid it. A bright light came from her hand and his arm was healed.

"See that wasn't so hard." then she noticed that her hand was still on his arm she started to blush badly too.

Then Miroku decided to save both of them from embarrassment.

"Lady Kagome why do you think Naraku would send such a weak demon as him?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know maybe a test or something"she said

Unknown to them some one was watching them. The person kept upwind to make sure that no one would catch their scent. The person was waiting for the right moment to attack. Unknown to them Sesshoumaru knew that someone was there, the problem was he didn't really care at the time.

"Kagome what did the bear mean when he said he masked the power of the shards? Is that possible?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I couldn't mask the power of mine." Kouga said.

"I'm not sure if its possible I never heard of it." Kagome said while putting her sword back in it's sheath, which was also pure white.

"It's probably one of Naraku's tricks. That stupid bastard he never battles himself." Inuyasha said

"Well little brother maybe someone else out the spell on them." Sesshoumaru said in his usual emotionless voice.

"Lord Sesshoumaru you know such a person?"asked Miroku.

Sesshoumaru would not tell them not yet anyway. He got up and started walking towards the woods.

"Hey were are you going?" Shippo asked.

"I must check on Rin and Jaken. They shall be with me on my return which will be in two days." he said.

Inuyasha was about to protest to another brat tagging along but he was gone before he could. When Sesshmaru left some one jumped out of the bushes but remained in the shadows...

(Finally, after four years, I'm editing it. Many asked me too, but yea well anyways I even gotta admit re-reading this was dreadful! I guess I've grown up the past for years when it came to writing. I'll be adding a little bit and fixing a lot of it, so start reveiwing again!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning

Chapter 2

The whole group spun around hearing the sudden noise, the trees rustling uneasily. A figure crouched own among the trees, black covering it's form. A sword was clear at one side, claws the only other thing obvious about this one. It's aura was locked. The person slowly pushed itself up, reaching about Sango's height. The hood that was covering it's face lifted a little, "Impressive, beat the bears without to much damage it looks like."

From the voice could tell it was a female. Inuyasha growled lowly, hand on his sword again, "Who the hell are you?" he roared

"Calm down, I don't want to harm you or your pack. You don't attack me and I won't have to attack back." she said, "I'm only looking for answers myself."

Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "What do you mean by answers?" Miroku asked, "Do you have business with us?"

"I might." she shrugged, "I'm looking for Inyasha."

Miroku smiled widely, "Well what luck, that would be our friend here."

Inuyasha growled lowly, "What could you possibly want with me?"

A pale clawed hand reached up and moved the hood, her hair was midnight black and flowed to about waist level with deep blue highlights, eyes a deep purple color with an amber ring around them, and a pair of black dog ears on top her head both having small silver loop earrings that looke like claws, two jagged scars coming up at an angle on the right side of her face both a deep purple color, the black cloak covered the rest of her, "Well, brother, I was hoping we could help each other out."

Things seemed to freeze there. They where all aware of his half brother of course, but from what Myoga had said Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru where the only inu demons left. How was it possible?

Sango stepped up first, Kirara seemingly fine around this newcomer, "We know that Inuyasha has a half brother but we were never aware of this." Sango said, "How is it that you know of him?"

"Honestly I only just found out myself." she said

"How the hell do we know this isn't a trick!" Inuyasha yelled, fists clenching, "My father was with one one else!"

The girl looked amused if anything, "Scent should say enough." she stated, "What reason would I have to lie?"

"So you're not working for Naraku?" Shippo asked hesitantly

She tensed, eyes narrowing at that statement, "I would never work for the likes of him." she growled harshly

Kouga growled lowly in frustration, "For the fucks sake, what the hells your name anyways?" he growled, "You're scent isn't just inu, your a mix. There ain't to many kumori mix breeds left."

"What's a Kurmori?" Kagome asked

Miroku got between them, "How about we start over, I'm sure you've had a long journey my dear and we want some rest as well." he said, hand starting innocent for once, "Now if I may ask your name?"

She sighed, "My names Mika."

When another rustling came from the trees and a small black blur jumped from from tree tops, landing on Mika's shoulder. It was a small cat demon just like Kirara, only different coloring. Fur a deep lack, eyes a deep blue and a deep blue ring around both tails. "This is Shadow." she laughed, "Didn't think you'd get here so fast."

"Wow, she looks just like Kirara!" Shippo exclaimed

"I would expect so." Mika laughed, "I suspect there from the same clan."

Kouga just growled again, "I'll see you losers later, I've heard enough of this crap." he snorted, "See you later, Kagome."

Before Inuyasha could snap the ookami demon took off in a twister. Well that was one person they didn't have to deal with. "How about we set up camp and talk." Kagome suggested, "It's getting dark."

The started a fire and sat back, waiting to hear this one. Kirara hesitantly went over to the other fire cat. Shadow jumped down, meowing happily and licked the other cats head Kirara did the same. Mika seemed reluctant to sit, "Well get on with it already." Inuyasha growled, she just snorted, "They were right when they said you're a childish jackass."

"Why you little..."

"Don't make me say it Inuyasha." Kagome threatened

He sat like a trained dog, making her laugh. "Well lets start this over. I found out about all this about two years ago. I'm your younger half sister, Inuyasha."

"How can that be? My father died the night I was born." Inuyasha said smugly, arms crossed.

She rolled her eyes, "It seems two nights before that, he and my mother made some sort of connection."

Inuyasha's ears fell and the smug look disappeared, "If I may ask, don't think I ever got any names."

"Oh of course." Mirok laughed, "That's Kagome, the demon slayer is Sango, then you know Kirara, the fox kit is Shippo, of course there's Inuyasha, and I'm Miroku."

"Now what's your story, huh?" Inyasha growled, "How do you know about Naraku?"

She tensed again, "I can't tell them everything." she thought, "Not now."

She undid the silver clasp that held he cloak around her, letting it fall to the floor. Now revealing the body of a fighter. In a black sleeveless under shirt and black pants. Feet tapped up, scars where scattered. It was clear that she had been on her own probably just as long as her half brother. The sword at her side radiated power, the sheath jet black with a purple lettering, the handle wrapped in black leather.

"I was taken in by the eastern lord, before he was assainated..." she said lowly, "Naraku, I have my reasons to want him dead..."

_Flash back_

_A young 13 year old hanyou wondered there the huge black halls, knowing the lord of the house wanted to speak to her. Getting to the study and saw the old man working in the dim light. He looked up, bright red eyes shining, "Ah Mika, glad you came." he said_

_"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the distress in his eyes_

_She spotted the sword on the table, her eyes narrowed it was like the blade was calling to her. He followed her eyes, "I see you see what's rightfully yours." he crackled, "This is the legendary sword of shadows, Kokuei."_

_"How is it rightfully mine?" she asked hesitantly, she knew she was an orphan but that was about all she knew._

_"You're daughter to one of the most power inu demons to have ever walked this earth my child, Inutasio. I've known for so long but I've wanted to keep you here." he said sadly, "Your father died I suspect only weeks after you where conceived, you have to older half brothers. Sesshomaru leader of the western lands, and Inuyasha. We're not really sure where he resides." _

_Mika looked more shocked then anything, she had siblings? Let alone who her father was. "Why are you telling me this now?" she asked, "Is something going on?"_

_"You know that the council wants me to give up my spot but once someone else, I'm afraid that you might get hurt." he said, "So I want to you take this and try and find one of your brothers. I know you and I know you'll be able to make it on your own." _

_"What about Shadow?" she asked _

_"She wants to go with you." he said, "Don't worry, she would never leave your side, my dear."_

End Flash back

It wasn't the complete truth, only a very small part of it. She didn't know who these people really were or what they were really after. From the corner of her eye saw Shadow and Kirara curled up together, she'd see what would happen with them.

"So you beleive me or not?" she asked, seeing her half brothers skeptic look, "It's not like I wanna be a a permenant part of your pack, I just want Naraku dead and I can't do it on my own."

"Of course your welcome to come along with us." Kagome said, grinning widely

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled, "We don't need some other useless bitch coming along with us!"

Mika glared in his direction, "Useless huh?" she snorted, "Guess I'll just have to prove otherwise won't I?"

"You ain't coming." he snapped

Miroku whacked the back of Inuyasha's head with his staff, "Must you be so rude Inuyasha," Miroku said, "You're more then welcome we could use all the help we could get."

Mika smirked a little bit, "Glad that someone agrees." she shrugged, "You'll get used to me after a while Inu."

"Don't call me that!" he growled lowly

The rest of the gang laughed at that, most didn't try and mess with him like that, she didn't seem afraid what so ever. "This is doing to me intresting."

(I swear looking over this chapter I was hitting myself, now I'm much happier with it. And it seems some of my long time reviews have still stuck with me and I thank you for that and the chapters will get longer, no worries. And there will be one extra chapter that I promised in the old story but was never added, I will make up for that and I'll be sure that it'll be worth the wait. As always, tells me what ya think.)


	3. Chapter 3

A New Beginning

Chapter 3

Kagome sat back, letting all this set in. She was sure that Naraku had caused a lot of people pain, but it seemed to have really hit Inyasha's family. In an odd way that evil hanyou as also bringing a lot of people.

The miko suddenly stood up, the dirt and grim now bugging her, "Mika would you like to join me and Sango at the hot springs?" she asked

"Sure, why not." Mika shrugged, Shadow jumping back up onto her shoulder and Kirara jumped up onto Sango's shoulder.

"Shippo make sure these two don't try anything." Kagome said over her shoulder

Inuyasha snorted at that comment and jumped up into a nearby tree. Miroku laughed nervously, "I would never do such a thing."

Mika just ignored then and jumped ahead, Kirara chasing are them. "I have a feeling she'd know." Kagome laughed, "Come on Sango."

Kagome could sense the hanyous aura ahead, now being able to sense it saw how hurt it was. "This is weird isn't it?"

"Well not all surprising," Sango shrugged, "Demon lords had a nasty habit of sleeping around, usually because of demonic needs. But it's weird that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have silver hair and she has black."

"Yea it is."

Getting to the hot springs and saw Shadow and Kirara playing, Shadow meowed seeing them, "I know Shadow!" Mika called back

The two neko demons went back to playing. Hearing a small splash after a few seconds, "Must be the shy type." Kagome thought

With one quick look around and quickly stripped down and got in the water, "This feels so nice."

Kirara and Shadow jumped up onto the boulder overlooking them, that's when Mika came into few. Kagome caught sight of a silver chain around her neck and an off tattoo like marking on her arm, "Mika, what part did you come from anyway?"

Mika was neck deep, turned a little, "I've been running for so long I can't really remember." she laughed, the scars on her now clear, "What parts are you from? Well there's a odd power around you, Kagome, you ain't exactly from here are you?"

Kagome looked surprised if anything, could you tell something like that? Well she was right though, she really didn't see to much harm in telling it, "Well I guess you can put it that way, my real homes about 500 years in the future."

Mika didn't look surprised in the least, she just shrugged and sat back on the boulder, the water was up to shoulder level now. Now the mark was clear now, it was a deep purple three mark slash sign like on her forehead, with a blade behind it. It looking like a real tattoo. The necklace was on a silver chain with a blue stone in the shape of half the yin yang sign with a small purple spot, it seemed to glow. "Sango, your village was attacked right?" Mika asked, eyes going towards the waters surface

"How did you know?" Sango asked, a little shocked

"I've heard many horror stories." she said lowly, "The demon slayer village is one that almost every demon knows off."

Kagome wanted to get off the subject, "Mika, that's a really pretty necklace, where did you get it?"

Mika looked down at the stone, a small dazed look crossed, "A friend made if for me for my birthday a while back." she said, but a look of sadness instantly crossed, "The last thing I have..."

"You've lost someone to Naraku too?" Sango asked, able to spot the sad look anywhere, "Someone close."

"My pack so to speak." Mika said lowly, "It's not important, so what's the deal with the two guys back there, the monk and my brother, and relation?"

"Yea right!" they both yelled, blushing a little, well that gave it away. Mika laughed a little bit, "That answers my question." she muttered, "Who was the miko wench that pinned him? I came here a while back and he was stuck to the tree still."

"Kikyo was someone else that Naraku hurt.." Kagome started, Sango just rolled her eyes, it her Kikyo was nothing but a sob story, "Naraku tricked her to turn on Inuyasha, and Inuyasha to turn on Kikyo. It was to get the Shikon Jewel, but when Kikyo was put to rest they burned the jewel along with the body."

"And then the jewel got shattered." she finsihed, Mika reached over and dug into jacket that was next to her. Taking out a small black vile and popped it open, four shards fell into her hand, "You're looking for these right?"

Kagome looked amazed, she hadn't sensed these at all. The shards where pure still too, so it couldn't have been a spell, "I couldn't sense these at all..."

"It was probably the case itself, it hides any magical or powerful item from anyone." Mika shrugged, "I made this one myself."

Sango caught sight of the blade, it had an odd form of writing that she hadn't seen before. She had seen demonic writings and it looked similar but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Mika, your sword isn't normal is it? I've never seen such writing before?"

"Kurmori blade, apperently the demons haven't been around for a while now." she shrugged, "It's some speical thing I can control, I don't know, it's hard to explain."

Shadow jumped down to land behind Mika, mewing before rubbing up against the side of her head. Mika reached around and scratched the cat behind the ear. Shadow purred contently. "So what was with this whole Kikyo thing again?"

"Now she's walking dirt." Sango shrugged, "Some witch brought her back and now she wants to drag Inuyasha to hell with her."

"I really don't like this witch already." Mika muttered, Shadow mewed in agreement.

The campfire flames danced in front of the two men's eyes, Shippo was curled up by Miroku fast asleep. The days events must have worn the little guy out. Inuyasha looked deep in thought, he had always known about Sesshomaru, his so called big brother had turned him away many a time when he was only a child. This though, a younger sister? He swore that his father was completely in love with his mother. Hearing that he had gone with someone else bothered him for some reason. The scent was similar to his so he couldn't deny it.

Miroku looked up seeing his friends inner turmoil, "What bothers you Inuyasha?"

Amber eyes looked up, glaring at him a bit, "Nothing ya monk." he spat

Miroku just shrugged, "Well I would be surprised myself to find that I had a long lost sibling." Miroku started, "Though she seems like a decent person, much trouble lies in her eyes though."

"She's lying." Inuyasha snorted, "About her past I mean, aura shook to much during that little fairy tale."

Miroku just looked at him, "Well we have no reason to trust her, as she has no reason to trust us, so that only makes sense."

Inuyasha just growled, he pushed himself up and leaped into the closest tree. Miroku rolled his eyes, Inuyasha could be such a hot head. Miroku just let his mind wonder, "I wonder, its been away since Kikyo has come around, I wonder if there's a reason for that."

The dead miko had made a habit of stopping by every so often and that hadn't happened in a while. Which brought him to another subject, Kagome wasn't going to put up with her for long, the inu hanyou had to make a choice before he completely lost Kagome.

"Inuyasha, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Miroku stated, seeing amber eyes look down at him again.

"Well what is it?" Inuyasha snapped

"Have you made your choice yet?" Miroku asked, shifting his staff from one shoulder to the other.

"What are you talking about?" he growled

"Have you chosen between Kagome or Kikyou yet?" Miroku asked simply

"It's not her fault!" Kagome suddenly said

Mika just laughed, "Holding a grudge, that's controllable. If what I've heard is true and that witch loved him as she said, then she wouldn't want to drag him to hell."

Sango shook her head in agreement, "True love, that's where you want happiness for that person, whether that be with someone else or with you. What she wants," Mika growled lowly, "It's nothing but pure hate that's in her."

Sango was starting to like this girl already, Mika rolled her neck and made her way out, "Honestly what you did today, now that is love, whether you want to admit it or now."

Kagome was frozen there, as Mika got out they saw the deep scars on her back almost in the shape of wings. Both girls gasped when the wind picked up suddenly, Shadow just mewed earning a small laugh from Mika. She hurriedly got dressed, sword strapped to her side. Shadow jumped up onto her one shoulder and Kirara leaped up to her vacant shoulder. Mika sat back on the rock, just basically waiting. How still she was though, it might have been some form of meditation.

Inuyasha growled lowly at that one, it was none of the monks business. Not like he had feeling for Kagome anyway! Though something in his head laughed at that. Who was he kidding? Somehow Kagome had wormed her way into his heart and wasn't about to leave anytime soon.

"Well?" Miroku pushed

"I don't know alright." Inuyasha growled, "Not like you need to know..."

"I must warn you, Inuyasha. Women are very senstive creatures and will not be kept waiting." Miroku said in a matter-of-fact tone, "If you wait to long you might lose both, but I must say Kagome is clearly the better choice."

"Why the hell would you say that!" Inuyasha yelled

Miroku looked calm as ever. He froze mid-sentence sensing a new energy. Looking up to see pure white snake looking creatures. "Soul collectors." he thought, seeing several holding a ghostly white orb.

Looking up and as expected Inuyasha was already gone. Miroku sighed again, this would not end well, it never did.

Inuyasha ran threw the forest, eyes dead set ahead. Miroku was right, it wasn't far to anyone involved in this. Ears falling flat at the thought. Recalling something that Kagome had actually said one time. "Who can I not see myself without?" he thought

Just at that thought a young miko's face shot threw his mind. Who was he kidding? He knew he'd probably turn out that way, he was just afraid to admit it.

Getting to a large clearing and saw a very common scene. Kikyo was draped on the ground with several of the soul stealer's brought her the small white orbs. Jumping down onto the forest floor which seemed to alert the dead miko to his presence. Cold grey eyes opened and looked in his direction, "Inuyasha, you came."

Kikyo slowly stood, the few soul collectors exiting the area, "I've heard that you haven't made all that much progress with Naraku." she stated, slowly making her way towards him, "Is my reincarnation letting you down?"

"It's not Kagome's fault." he suddenly said, it seemed like he was finally saying something to her defence.

Kikyo looked at him skeptically, "Really? It sounds as if you admire that girl now." she said, now several feet closer, "Well Inuyasha? Don't you remember what we had?"

Inuyasha shook his head, something wasn't right. Had she always been this cold, this heartless. Something inside him yelled yes, but another side was denying it. Why did her scent make him sick? Why did being near her make his skin crawl? "I don't belong with you anymore."

Kikyo suddenly turned at that, eyes narrowing to deadly slits, "What?"

"I don't belong with you, that's clear to me now." he stated, "I will kill Naraku, that I promise, but I can't go with you to hell, there's to much for me here."

"Like what?" Kikyo spat, "That wench, that group of idiots you call a pack?"

"They've done for me then you ever have!"

Where was all of this coming from? It was all true, granted, but he never spoken like this to her. Suddenly a red tint appeared over Kikyo's cold grey eyes.

After a few more minutes at the hot springs the girls headed back. Though Mika traveled a bit behind them, her aura was dead calm and controlled but a raging fire was swirling in her eyes which unnerved Kagome for some reason. Something was different about this hanyou, it was like a second energy was radiating off of her.

Shadow was perched safely on her shoulder, Kirara on Sango's but Kagome was feeling uneasy about her. Suddenly Mika stopped mid-step, ears perking up. She just rolled her shoulder and Shadow jumped down, fur standing on end. Her large blue eyes glaring threw the trees, "Somethings coming." Mika growled.

Shadow snarled lowly and was engulfed in a blue flames, instead of the small kitten there was a huge saber tooth cat with a blue fire around her paws and tails. Kirara followed her example, Shadow was actually a little bit larger then Kirara. When the wind suddenly picked up blowing Kagome and Sango a bit back, Mika just growled lowly, hand on her blade. Kirara ran to Sango and she hurriedly got up, Kagome was standing, hand also on her blade.

A huge beast flew over head, scales a disgusting yellowish color, wings ripped and tattered. The huge beast landed making the ground shake under their feet. It was about three stories high, it loked like a very old, very weak dragon demon.

"Where is the one they call Inyasha!" he roared, "Where is the half demon?!"

"What do you want with him?!" Kagome yelled

"Naraku will reward anyone who brings he hanyou or shards back to him." the dragon laughed, disgusting yellow teeth showing, "He will grant me true power!"

A red flame shot from it's maw, Kagome and Sango where about to jump, "Stay still!" Mika yelled, pulling the blade from it's sheath and a huge power erupted. The blade had an odd blue sheen and she stabbed it into the ground. Right when the flame hit a black shield appeared around all of them. It felt like Kagome's airways had been cut off, she fell to her knees, "C-can't breath..."

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, going to her side, "What's wrong?"

Mika looked back and cursed lowly, "Just hold on a little longer..." she thought, "Shadow!"

The cat jumped over, nose lightly touching Kagome's head. Kagome gasped no being able to caught her breath, what on earth was that?

The barrier sucked in the fire and it was swirling around them, Mika twisted her hand and the fire shot back at the dragon with three times the power. The barrier fell and Shadow moved away from the miko and back to Mika's side, the dragon roared in pain. Sango jumped in before Mika could make another move, "Hiraikotsu!"

The gaint boomerang shot threw the air, slicing the dragons head clean off and successfully killing it. As the head feel the body turned to ash and was blown away with the wind. Mika snorted and put the blade away, Shadow even seemed disappointed. The demon cat changed back and jumped up onto her shoulder. "What on earth did you do to Kagome?!" Sango yelled, now furious, "What was with that shield!"

Mika just growled, "I didn't know how it would react to a miko, it seems opposites really don't attract." Mika muttered lowly, "I'll refrain from using it alright? It's not like I've traveled with a lot of miko's."

Kagome pushed herself up, "Don't blame her, Sango, it wasn't intentional."

Sango went up next to her, just being the normal worrying sister, "Don't worry I feel fine now, it just caught me by surprise."

Mika looked back, "I guess I was right, then again it's really obvious." she thought, "Darkness and light can't mix or one will suck the other dry."

Waiting for the girl to caught her breath and was hoping the demon exterminator had cooled down, "We still alright?" Mika asked casually

"Yea, I guess." Sango said, though the glare was still there, "Don't let it happen again."

Mika rolled her eyes and went a little bit ahead of them, "Sorry about that, didn't know how it would react to your kind of energy."

Before Kagome could ask a small cry pierced the air, "Kagome! Kagome!"

A small fox kit jumped across the remaining distance into Kagome's arms, shaking like a leaf, "Shippo what's wrong?"

"Inuyasha ran off a while ago and he hasn't come back." Shippo whimpered, "And Miroku caught a really strong demonic aura right after he left, he thinks that Inuyasha might be in trouble."

"Why doesn't he go and find him?" Sango asked

"Miroku said something is blocking his aura, it would take to long to find him." Shippo cried, "He thought that Kagome or Mika might have a better chance then he does."

Mika growled lowly at the thought, she closed her eyes and extended the aura around her to about a ten mile diameter, eyes shooting open caught an extremely strong demon, but it's aura was still in its infancy, like it was a new born demon. "That doesn't make any sense..."

"I caught his aura." Mika said quickly, "And if we lag there's a chance that he isn't going to make it."

Kagome suddenly turned into panic mood, "Where is he?" she yelled

"Just follow me." Mika said quickly, Shadow jumped to her side, "Can you run?"

"Course I can!" Kagome snipped

Mika took off with Shadow fast at her heels, Kagome was quick to follow. Sango was debating with herself whether to follow, "We better get Miroku, come on Shippo."

Mika was much slower then she usually was so that the human could keep pace, though she was pretty fast considering.

"Inuyasha, please be okay..." Kagome thought desperately when an aura hit hard, she froze mid-step.

Mika turned and growled lowly, "What is it?" she yelled

"That aura..." Kagome said, "It's Kikyo's."

(Another done! This one I think turned out much better. And some people that have read the original will notice I'm making some switches, I personally hope it works better that way. Anyways as always Review.)

*I would like to thank a few reviewers that have been with me from the beginning of this story though and I mean the original. Thanks:

juusan'ya

Yumi Stern

Detox Doc (though you've been there from before the start huh sis :p)

Here's some Translations:

Kumroi- Shadow

Keika- firefly light (for some reason I thought it was a suiting name for Kagome's sword)


	4. Chapter 4

A New Beginning

Chapter 4

A cold wind seemed to sweep over the area, Kagome's complexion a pale. How could this happen? Was Kikyo controlling the demon or was Inuyasha trying to save hr from one? Mika growled lowly, "We have to go if you want to save him." Mika said, Shadow meowing loudly as if to back her up.

Kagome shook her head and ran to catch up, Mika took off again and this time the miko didn' stop. They ran for another ten minutes before Mika could catch the scent of blood and the distinct odor of a demon. The dead miko just seemed to vanish all together, there was only two aura's, her brothers and the demon.

A huge cloud of dust rose over the tree line followed by a crash. Smaller demons running from the sight of the crash.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and ran ahead.

Mika easily followed when the demon was just on the other side of the trees, she grabbed onto the miko's arm, hand snapping over her mouth before she could yell again. Moving silently around the trees, seeing a huge white and blue snake demon, long body having small barbs all over it, the end of the tail like a small blade. It was close to the size of the dragon they had killed earlier. Most snakes weren't all that powerful but this one was different. Kagome's eyes scanned wildly until she saw a set of white and red miko garbs. When a hiss was easily heard and several much small black snake creatures flew past, "Oh kami..." she thought, "That is Kikyo!"

Both snapping around hearing a cry of pain, Mika could catch the scent of poison, it was a strong one too. "Listen, we have to get Inuyasha outta here, he's poisoned. If we can kill this thing quickly then fine, if not we have to immobilize it and then run."

"That's not a demon! That's Kikyo!" Kagome hissed

Mika looked confused at first, then it started to make some sense. The miko could have easily sold her soul or even had someone use a dark spell to do this, with no body to sacrifice it wouldn't be hard at all. "That explains the mix of energies, one power has to win out or else it'll eat the sucker alive."

When seeing the tail about to strike down, eyes darting over and saw Inuyasha beaten up pretty bad with a gash to his side, then a deep fang mark on his arm. He wouldn't be able to move. "Shadow!"

The demon cat roared and pounced, effectively distracting the snake. Letting Kagome go and ran towards her half brother. Grabbing him around his shoulders and jumped away to leave him by Kagome, "Watch him."

The snake threw Shadow off but the cat landed without so much as a hair out of place, "Who are you?" the snake hissed, voice feminie still but now a darker edge, "Who dares interfere!"

"What's it to you?" Mika smirked, "I miko turned snake, not much of an improvement."

Jumping before the snake bit down when a sharp white light caught her attention. Cursing lowly when several large white energy balls shot towards the snake, grazing her arm. Landing on the other side saw it burn a hole threw the wraps on her wrists. Kikyo yelled in pain, "How could you do this to yourself?!" Kagome yelled, sword out now, "How could you hurt Inuyasha like that!"

The snake coiled around, deadly red eyes set on the miko from the future, "Silly girl, I couldn't just let him get away now could I?"

Mika growled lowly, while they went back and fourth Inuyasha would most likely not make it. Signaling Shadow the demon cat got the inu hanyou on her back and shot over to her. The snake didn't seem to notice. She pulled her brother off cat demon, seeing the bite to his arm. Deep purple veins where spreading. She ripped the edge of her shirt and tied it tightly around his upper arm.

Shadow roared harshly. Mika jolted up and saw the snake coming at her. Mika quickly grabbed her brother and jumped out of the way. Hissing threw her fangs when the fang nicked her. Hardly dodging several small orbs of light that shot threw the air, one grazed her arm. The snake cried in pain, it sounded like she got hit harder. Landing on the other side and saw the snake with several holes.

Kagome smirked a little in triumph, "You're problem is with me!" Kagome yelled

Slim blade glowing again, it looked like hundreds of small fire flies flying around the blade. It was small orbs of miko energy in a highly concentrated form. Kikyo coiled around, "What is this?" she hissed, "You cannot defeat me!"

The large white blade like tail slammed down and she hardly jumped out of the way. Hissing threw clenched teeth when the tail sliced her arm. Suddenly the blade pulsed with white light, "Hakunetsu!"

A huge white ring circled her and shot around like a huge fire ring. It hit Kikyo head on and it set a fire to her form, white flames setting to her snake body. She cried out in pain raging threw the area trying to put out the flames. A swarm of white soul stealer's circling her form, "I won't give up so easily, brat!" Kikyo yelled, "I'll kill you, I swear I will."

In a blast of black smoke she was gone. Kagome cursed lowly and put her sword away. Looking at her left arm and saw the deep gash, that would hurt later. Hearing Shadow roar loudly, "Inuyasha!"

Running over to the fallen hanyou's side, seeing the cloth tightened around his arm. Mika looked at her, "How far is this village?" she asked, "If it's more then twenty minutes away, I'm gonna have to try and get rid of some of the poison."

Kagome paled, "It's 30 minutes away..."

Mika cursed lowly, eyes darting around and found a small herb. A dark glow came around her hand and the plant liquidized. She spread it over the wound making him cry out in pain. "What did you do?" Kagome yelled

"It's gonna sting, it's not gonna hurt him." Mika growled, sounding somewhat annoyed, "It'll slow the posion but that's it, we have to get moving."

Shadow ran over and laid on her stomach. Mika picked him up and set him down on the cats back, "She won't drop him don't worry." Mika assured quickly, "What direction is the village?"

"North of here." Kagome said quickly

"Head out Shadow." Mika said quickly. Shadow couched down and jumped up into the air. Mika turned to look at her, "If you promise not to use your powers I'll carry you back, it'll cut time in half. You might be fast, but not that fast."

Kagome just wanted to get back to the village, she didn't like it but would deal with it. Suddenly swung onto her back and she was flying threw the canopy. If she could judge well it seemed that Mika was going faster then Inuyasha ever did.

Shifting uneasily in front of Keade's hut, what could be taking them so long? Shippo broadly kicked a rock in front of him, Sango and Miroku couldn't pinpoint their location but a barrier was throwing them off. Kirara looked up at him and mewed, "I know, I'm worried bout Kagome too." Shippo said

Miroku and Sango had went to go and warn Kaede about their new hanyou and cat demon companions. With the hanyou's aura, well it would scare anyone. Kirara suddenly shot up, eyes towards the sky, "What is it Kirara?" Shippo asked

A huge black form came from overhead, a huge blade saber toothed cat standing there with Inuyasha passed out on her back. Suddenly a much smaller back from shot from the tree line and landed next to the cat.

"Sango, Miroku! They found Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled, jumping up and down

Kagome got off Mika's back quickly though looked a little bit disheveled. Shippo bounced over and into her arms, "We were so worried about you Kagome!"

Mika snorted at that, "Forgetting something here?"

"Kaede! Inuyasha's been poisoned!"

The old miko stepped out, bow and arrow drawn. "Kaede?"

The old miko's one eye glared at Mika, "Why ye bring such foul beings to my home?"

Shadow hissed at that, _"So fast to judge, old one."_

Shippo jumped when Shadow started talking, "Please we just need to help Inuyasha!"

Miroku ran out first, "Kagome, you're injured"

"Please just get Inuyasha inside, Miroku." Kaede said, never taking her eyes off the hanyou, "You don't move."

Mika snorted, "For one who harbors a demon and hanyou, why so quick to judge me?"

"For ye hold the mark of darkness, only darkness resigns in ye heart." Kaede stated

Shadow growled again, Mika put a gentle hand on Shadow's head, "Calm down girl."

_"But Mika..." _

"Send the slayer out to watch me then, if you don't act quick my brother will die." Mika stated simply

Sango came out right away, "Kaede, you don't have to worry about her, she's a friend."

"Not here! Watch her."

Sango had never seen Kaede so hostile with anything before. The old miko tuned on a heel and hurried inside. Sango looked confused, this had never happened before. Sure she had heard legends and stories about shadow demons, or in this case hanyou, they where powerful. Their powers where fed but hatred, fear, pain, death, and heart-break. Demons revered them, humans feared them. The more black the heart became the more powerful the demon. Only problem was they hadn't been seen in hundreds of years so here was little known about them with recorded history so it was all based on oral history.

"Guess the legends are the only thing that remains." Mika snickered sadly

Carefully setting Inuyasha down on the futon on the floor, feeling him shift uneasily. Kaede grabbed several dried herbs and started to grind them up into a fine powder. Inuyasha started to struggle which wasn't all to surprising. Eyes fighting to open, "Inuyasha!"

Seeing Kagome looking worriedly over him, amber eyes narrowing seeing her arm covered in blood. Crying in pain when the old bag put something on his arm. Kagome grabbed onto his hand and his fingers instantly clamped around hers.

Kaede wrapped up the wound and hurriedly started making the final antidote just to be sure that the poison was gone. Inuyasha felt the strings of reality slowly cut and was plunged into darkness.

_~Flash back~_

_"So you will not honor your promise to me, Inuyasha?" Kikyo spat _

_Inuyasha shook his head "No, my place is here, not with you anymore." _

_Suddenly the wind picked up, whipping his hair around him. Looking up seeing Kikyo's usually cold grey eyes turn blood red, a swirling red aura surronding her. His eyes widened, how could this be? _

_"What happened to you?" Inuyasha yelled, "How are you doing this?" _

_Kikyo laughed sinisterly, "You will regret this, Inuyasha."_

_Covering his head when the wind picked up again, pushing his head up and saw her slowly changing form. Skin turning pale white, arms and legs dissappering. Watching in horror as her body stretched out to a snake like from, blade at the end of her tail, eyes ruby red. _

_"She sold herself to the demons, just like Naraku." he thought, "How did you do this to yourself." _

_The huge white snake laughed, "It was a gift, so to speak. Naraku's present after the mating ceremony." _

_Inuyasha's eyes shot open like he had been kicked in the gut, "Y-you and Naraku are mates now?" _

_For some reason it hurt, it hurt to know she went with that evil bastard, that she turned her back on him. He shook his head again, no, she had turned her back on him years ago. This was just stabbing the knife deeper into him. _

_"Silly half breed, I have learned long ago that power is the only thing needed, he gave that to me! The Shikon no Tama won't help you, once we have it in our hands, we know how to use it, you have not the slightest idea!" she hissed, "Now, prepare to die, Inuyasha!"_

_He jumped out of range of the first attack, hand on his blade but he couldn't seem to draw it. "What's wrong with me?!' he thought, "Why can't I attack her?" _

_Several flashbacks of there past shot through his head and he cringed. Eyes widening seeing ruby red orbs coming towards him and fast. Before he could move a fang sunk into his arm. A searing pain shot threw his arm that felt like fire, "Now you will slowly perish." she hissed_

_~End Flashback~_

Sitting back against the hut wall as Kaede wrapped up the wound on her arm, "Tell me child, how on earth did ye find such a vile hanyou?"

"You mean Mika?" Kagome asked

"I care not for the girls name only why she is here." Kaede stated sternly

Miroku stepped up, handing Kaede a few more bandages, "Mika is Inuyasha's younger have sister." he started, "It seems she has a mission against Naraku as well."

"I advise ye to get rid of that girl, she'll only bring ye trouble." Kaede almost spat out, Shippo looked confused. The girls aura was good, her eyes held no malice. Shippo pranced up to Kaede, "Why are you saying she's bad, Kaede? I'm a demon and you've never said that to me."

"The most foul of demon, kumroi's are." Kaede sneered, hatred clear in her voice, "What happened to ye two? I've never seen such a poison."

Kagome was a little unnerved by how Kaede was acting, if Mika had meant anything bad she could have already killed them. Shippo took the chance to get out of there. Miroku looked the same though, he quickly shook his head and looked at Kagome, "What hhappened Kagome-sama, soon after Sango returned I could sense Kikyo's aura but it seemed to disappear."

Kagome looked down for a moment, "Kikyo is no longer apart of the living dead." she muttered lowly

At first relief seemed to pass both Miroku and Kaede, "So ye put my sister to rest?"

"No, I wish that was the case." Kagome said, "Kikyo has given herself to the demons. From what she said, she's mates with Naraku."

Having sat back against the giant cat, Shadow growling every now and then, she was probably picking up the conversation inside. Sango was still confused. This girl could have easily run, taken out the village but she wasn't. "How is it that you can talk Shadow?"

Shadow looked at her with one eye, _"Mika gave me that gift years ago, she could probably do the same with Kirara but ultimate trust is needed."_

Mika scratched the cat behind the ear and she was purring away, "The old woman is wrong. She is like so many in the past, that's why I'm most likely the last one." Mika snorted, "Then again I guess that you choose who you believe."

"But how is it your Inyasha's sister then? Your a hanyou yet you two demon elements, how is that possible?" Sango asked

"My father was a full blood dog demon and my mother was a human, but she practiced in the dark arts as you might call it. Even then though, kumroi's you can't plan their birth, your parents both might be human, both might be pure dog demon but there's always a chance that the child is a child of shadows as some call it." Mika explained, "I was one of the few unlucky ones, most were killed in the wars, some killed themselves, as far as I know I'm the only one left in this country."

"So humans could be born as a kumroi as well?" Sango asked

"Yes, we're basically the opposite of miko's though. That's why when I made that barrier it sucked Kagome's energy. If she had done the same it would have sucked me dry. Miko blood runs in families, that you can predict. Miko's represent purity, light, hope, love, all of that. Kumroi's on the other hand represent darkness, hatred, pain, loss, well so people have said." Mika shrugged, "Yes our my powers feed off it, but my heart isn't a black hole as the old miko believes. I'll explain more later, I'm sure I'm going to have too."

When the small fox demon pranced out, Kirara mewed and purred around him. "How's Inuyasha doing?" Sango asked

"He'll be okay." Shippo said, "So will Kagome."

Shippo went over to Mika, head cocked innocently to the side, "You don't seem evil..." Shippo shrugged, "Not like the Thunder Brothers or anything."

Shadow snorted, _"The old woman has no basis to judge like she does, kit. All will become clear soon." _

"Wow! How can you talk and not Kirara?" Shippo asked, jumped up onto her head

Mika laughed a little bit, "Just a little bit older then Kirara, with age come change, now I can't shut her up."

Shadow whacked Mika with one tail, "Like that hurt." she snickered

"But you ain't gonna attack us like other demons are you?" Shippo asked

Mika shook her head, "No, though I guess that's for you to judge over time."

(Another one down =D for those new to reading this well hopes you like those that read it before, once again there will be changes. Just to details not the main plot, the characters now are more developed since I've had years to work on it and with that some back round changes. But me thinks it'll work better. Excuse some of my spelling and grammar errors, I'm better at it but not perfect.)

*And thanks so much Juusan'ya for telling me about Inuyasha kanketsu-hen coming out in the fall in Japan! YAY! Took five years, five years to long if you ask me.*

_Translations:_

_Kurmori: Shadow_

_Hakunetsu: White heat_

_Mika: New moon_


	5. Sorry

I am so so sorry for the delay. First my comp crashed (again) and I was almost done with the current chaper. I almost am done with the chapter again and my comp completely dies on me. Now we have a new comp, so I'm hoping when I finally finish the chapter I'll be able to put it up before this stupid thing crashes again. But I am truley sorry, but it does get frustrating having to rewrite the same thing over and over again sadly. So I will get the chapter up as soon as possible I promise. This is a new comp so it shouldn't be crashing anytime soon (crosses fingers)


	6. Chapter 5

A New Beginning

Chapter 5

Black ears shot up hearing a frantic rustling inside, Shadow growled lowly, fur standing on end. Suddenly a strong barrier pushed Shippo, Sango, and Kirara away. Mika shot up, Shadow close behind her. The old hag of a miko hurridly pushed the mat over the opening aside, arrow set and ready.

Mika tried to move, but whatever pushed the others pack had pinned her in place. The arrow blazed foward, eyes narrowing and was able to move enough to where it went threw her shoulder. The miko energy shot threw her hard, driving her to her knees. The old miko holding a hand over her making her cry out in pain. "What are ye wretch?! What did you do to my sister?!"

Mika's skin started to turn pale, black and purple veins darkening, "I did nothing to that whore!" she snarled, "Stop this, or I will not be responsible for what happens.."

"Ye are working with Naraku! Two darkened hearts for one goal, I will not let you continue!" Kaede cried

Shadow snarled, _"Stop this you old fool! We are not working with Naraku!"_

Suddenly the wind seemed to freeze, "I warned you..."

A sharp blast and the old woman was blown back, the wind came back howling. Sango hid herself behind Kirara, Shippo holding onto her for dear life. When the wind died down, Sango looked up, eyes widening at the fearsome sight. Mika was standing now, skin much paler then it already was, two black hawk like wings flared, two blades attached to each wrist, eyes a deep venonious purple. Thin white lined trailing along the veins, "That's miko energy..." she thought, then saw Kaede on the ground, gasping for air.

"Mika stop! You're gonna kill her!" Sango yelled

Shadow snorted, "_A shadow demon's defense against miko's. She warned her_."

Mika shook a little, stopping the veins from absorbing the powers. The old hag started coughing once she did. Mika stepped foward, wings folding in against her back, "Listen, hag, I warned you. And I'm telling you, we do _NOT_ work for that filtch! We are not working for him, nor him for us!" she snapped the arrow from her shoulder, eyes still deadly, "He has taken more from me then you even know. I would rather be dead then help him, keep that in mind, you old witch."

Mika stepped back, still glaring daggers. Kaede managed to push herself up, still glaring at the hanyou. "If ye speak truth, then ye will allow me to seach ye mind."

Mika snorted, "No I won't. Memoires are all I have that I keep hidden and sacred to me. I will not let you see that. Either way you'll think the same, witch."

Kagome ran out, eyes widening seeing the hanyous change in apperance. Shocked by the sheer power. But Mika's aura was laced with pain, it made Kagome shutter from the sheer force of it all. "Kaede, please you have to listen. Mika's a friend, she isn't here to hurt us." Kagome pleaded, "She could have easily killed us several time already and hasn't."

"She won't listen, just like so many others she's stuck on the idea as all other have of kumroi hanyous." Mika spat, eyes narrowed, "Go ahead, witch, tell them what you think I am."

"I know what ye are! Ye are disgusting foul mistakes that walk this earth that should have been whipped out years ago! Ye feed on pain, war, loss, greif, thats what gives ye power. Ye are worse then any demon, fouler then even Naraku himself!" Kaede yelled

Shadow snarled, jumping next to her friend hissing dangoursly, _"Choose your words carefully, hag." _Shadow hissed, _"In this you have no damned idea!" _

Mika pulled her back, Shadow was still growling lowly. Kagome looked shocked, never had Kaede ever reacted so viloently with hanyous. To compare her with Naraku, that was disgusting, "Legends are meant to be false, witch." she spat, "I'm sure you've never directly asked a kumroi on anything of this matter, so your words have nothing backing it up."

With a sharp wind, Mika was back to normal. The wings slowly dissolved, the blades gone as well. Her skin back to the naturally pale color, her eyes back to the same purple blue color, "Come on Shadow..."

Kagome looked worried now, "Mika, where are you going..."

Shadow changed into her smaller form and jumped up onto Mika's shoulder, she just looked back, "Taking a run... I'll be back before sunfall."

Shippo looked scared out of his mind, the others more confused then anything. Kagome helping Kaede stand back up, still looking terribly confused. Kirara even seemed to be glaring at the old miko somewhat. Almost reluctently going inside, the tension now clear. Inuyasha was still out cold, but he wasn't moving as much now.

The hours went by at a snails pace, Kagome staying close to Inuyasha's side, Shippo and Kirara running around outside. Miroku seemed to be meditating, Sango was outside, making her her weapons were up to par. The wind shifted as the sun started to set, "Something doesn't seem right..." Sango thought

As the sun set a firmilar aura crept into the area, Kirara stopped and looked up. A black figuer landed, Shadow though, was alone. Not to long after another shadowed figuer joined her. Mika was looked a bit paler, the cloack clasped around her neck, hiding the rest of her.

"So the old hag ready to listen or not?" Mika growled lowly, eyes seeming darker then before. Sango swore she saw blood on her fangs for a moment.

When Shadow suddenly hissed, paw hitting the side of her shoulder. Seeing a very small speck like form float down. "My apologizes.." a voice squeaked

"Myoga, it's you." Sango said, almost sounding happy.

Mika growled, her fathers advisor no doubt. The flee looked up, bug eyes already widening, "I-it can't be..." he stuttered, "Mistress Mika! It is you!"

A glare shut him up, he was the few that knew her story, and she did not want it shared with them. Shadow growled, _"Find another demon to suck dry next time pest." _

"Where's Master Inuyasha?" Myoga asked, "Surely he is excited by such news!"

"He was injuries fighting Kikyo." Sango said, "She has been changed by Naraku..."

"Oh my..." the flee sqreaked

When Kaede stepped out, glaring as the kumori hanyou. "Inuyasha is soon to awaken." she said, "You, foul beast, are not welcome."

Shadow snarled again, "Oh no, please Kaede you have no idea of the true story of Mika's rich heritage!" he sqeaked, "Please you must listen. There is no darkness within her hearts, she only wishes to help I assure you."

The old hag looked at the insect, "And why should I beleive either of ye?"

"It's the only chance you have." Mika stated, "I have no reason to lie, I have nothing to loose nor gain from a lie."

Sango watched tensely, "Fine, come inside."

Shadow changed into her smaller form and jumped up onto her shoulder, Myoga was on her other shoulder, "You touch me, flee, and I will permantly squish ya." she growled

Myoga laughed nervously, "Of course Mistress..."

They all went inside, Mika already not liking the closed in space. Picking the only open spot which was across the fire from Keade with Sango on one side and Kagome on the other. Inuyasha looked better but still was pretty pale. Kaede still have a very angry look on her face, "Alright, shadow demon, ye may go on with yer story." Kaede said

"A story would mean fiction, miko, this is no fairytale." Mika growled lowly, "Sango, do you know any of the history?"

"Very little." Sango said, "All the scrolls talking of shadow demons had been sealed or destoried. We were forbidden to read them."

Mika snorted at that, "Figuers, hide the truth then.."

When a rustle was heard behind Kagome. The miko spun around, seeing the amber eyes crack open. "Well at least I don't gotta say it twice." she muttered

The inu hanou looked up, body thobbing a bit, "Crap. What the fuck happened?" he growled

Kagome squeaked and almost tackled him back over, "Oww! What the hell wench!" he yelled

"I thought you were gonna die you big jerk!" she yelled back, though wouldn't look up at him.

Sango stole a look at Mika, the kumroi hanyou had a sharp flash of pain in her eyes but it was quickly covered up. "What the hells going on?"

"Mistress Mika is going to explain the rich tapestary that is the Kumroi heritage." Myoga said happily, Kaede gave a cold chuckle at that one.

Inuyasha shot a look at Keade, something was wrong with the old hag. He hadn't ever seen her glare at a hanyou unless you counted Naraku. Even then the deep set hate never seemed to burrow so deep as with Naraku.

Kagome had changed her position a bit to sit next to Inuyasha, who was using a wall to prop himself up, "Go on." Miroku encrouraged. Sure he had heard many a legend of the kumroi demons, but all were vague if anything.

"First off, when it comes to kumroi's, we are never completely demon, nor human. Even in a transfromation, our human soul is consious of what's going on. When the first humans and demons walked this earth, we had yet to exist. Kumroi's have evovled into demons over time, at first is was a singal spirit created by human black magic. It was a combination of a human soul and several demons. The first spirits dyed off quickly. When they learned combining the essence of shadows with a human and demon, it would live. The first spirit was under human control. For defence against demons, bandits, healing. The spirit could do virtually everything from harvesting in mass amounts or speaking to the dead. But the humans kept it under lock and key, punished it with wards when it messed up. Over years it grew stronger. It relized that the pain and fear in peoples hearts fed it, and yes, it used it. Soon it broke the leash and destroied the human village that locked it away. But it was not human nor demon, it was unsure how to survive alone. It split itself into four parts, going to the north, west, south, and east. Taking over a wolf, hawk, tiger, and dragon demon. Slowly, but surely as the generations let on, it was enfused into blood lines."

"But the blood was, picky. It was become part of random pick, a hanyou child it found worthy. And over time the kumroi's created a jewel of sorts, like your Shikon no tama. It contained our history, our central power. But it was lost centuries ago. That's the legend."

The others already looked entranced, "Despite where we might have come from, we were once a great nation. We ruled the western lands at one point..." she trailed off, "Which led to one of the many wars. Humans hated our being, they called use leeches, worse then demons. Demons didn't like us because not only were we tainted blood, but we could overpower them. The other demon lords, they wanted the clan gone, whipped out. My very own father led the first of many wars against us."

"They would like you to think the west is rightly inherited from the inu clans. It was kumroi grounds long before they came along. True, a powerful nation, but with power comes the need for more of it. They fought amoungest themself more then anything and that resulted in a weakened army when it came to bonds. When the inu troops marched onto our land, led by my father, they tried and fight alone. That was one of the reasons we lost, they over powered us in groups. Only the ones that worked together managed to escape with their lives. About 200 or so, if that even. They where the generals, the tops ranks."

Myoga decided to cut in, "The marks of the claw determines rank. One slash is low level, two is average, an X shaped is a noble, the three slash mark is the highest of markings." he explained

Kaede was still glaring at her, "Not what I wanted to hear from ye." she crocked out

"Yes, kumroi's feed off the darker side of people hearts. That doesn't mean that we don't have feelings as well." Mika shot harshly, "Our kind don't fight without reason. The few bad seeds have changed that to a lie. We are the yang to the yin, and just like that we have light in us just as a miko has darkness in her."

Myoga hopped over to the old hag, "Listen m'lady, this young girl, you have nothing to fear. I, myself, have watched her over the years. And never has she harmed human nor demon without proper cause." he squeaked, "Even if she is very much justified to be as ruthless as Sesshomaru, she has yet to take out any villages."

Mika pushed herself up quickly, fists clenched, "What happened to you, lady Mika?" Miroku asked, "Please tell us."

She looked slightly over her shoulder, "I lost my pack..." she said lowly

Mika pushed the mat aside and walked out, the others sitting looked sad and slightly dazed.

She just ran. Away from them. Away from the memories. Away from the blood on her hands. Shadow fought to keep up, "Mika stop!"

She didn't listen, she pushed herself off a rock and away from the cat demon. Her muscles burned with the speed and exertion, cloack whipping angerily behind her. Finally she came to a harsh stop in front of a small river. Dropping her knees she hurridly found her dagger, carving a symbol into the damp earth with several smaller symbols around it. Chanting something under her breath as she pulled up her left sleeve reveling several scars from repeated cuts. Bringing the cool blade across her scarred skin, letting several drops fall onto the symbol, pinching the skin around thw cut to get as much as possible out. Then almost gently took some water out of the river and put several hanfuls over the mark. Eyes narrowing, hands shaking over the mark.

"Work, please work...." she thought

The symbol on the ground started glowing lightly, but then it stopped, the water whipping away the mark. Mika fell onto her hands, shaking, it never worked, "Why? Why can't I contact them!" she growled

"Mi..."

Shadow stood back, ears flat. Silently she padded over to her friend, lightly nudging her shoulder, "I'm sorry baby girl..." she said lowly

The shadow hanyou clutched the wound on her arm, holding back the howl biting at the back of her throat and the tears stinging the back of her eyes. Why did she have to tell them, they didn't need to know! It only caused all of this!

"I can't take this much more..."

After the emotional tale, the others had gone off to do something or rather. Kaede still muttering under her breath about dark arts as she walked out of the hut to help a young woman on the other side of the village. Kagome was worried abou the other hanyou, she was sure Inuyasha was too, even though he didn't really show it all that much. The silver haired inu hanyou had fallen back into a light sleep, and Kagome had yet to leave his side.

Kagome nervously fiddled with the end of her shirt, she couldn't even imagin how hard it must be to lose everything. It scared her enough just seeing them get hurt, but getting killed, she wasn't sure how'd she'd handle it.

"Mistress Kagome? Are you alright?" Myoga squeaked

"Did you see what happened to Mika? I mean her pack?"

The flee yelped, "Yes...all I can say without her being angry with me is that it was...bloody. To say the least." he said, "That's all I can say. And that she was very close to them all, it was very sad."

"Sounds like it." Kagome muttered, "Thanks Myoga."

The little flee hoped off, leaving the young miko to think again. The clouds where getting darker outside, a storm was probably rolling in. "What's wrong wench?"

Kagome jumped a bit in surprise, "Inuyasha don't do that, you scared me!" she yelled, hand balled up over her heart, glaring at the injuried hanyou.

"Oh shut it wench, you where day dreaming again." he growled, then lightly pushed himself up, "Where's the other girl?"

"You mean Mika?" Kagome asked, sitting back down next to him, "She ran off, remember?"

"Not surprising."Inuyasha snorted, "Its hard talking about your pack if their gone, let alone dead. You lucky she said anything."

Inuyasha reached over and pulled on the red outter jacket, Kagome still looking a bit confused. Did he literally mean like a wolf pack or something? "Inuyasha, when you say pack, do you mean like a wolf pack?"

"Feh, kinda, theirs two alphas and it's basically a family. Demons usually form them with their own kind. Then you got hanyous. They don't normally form them at all, if they do they have to really trust the people that are in it, like siblings or a mate. But yea it's a powerful bond, usually if two or more in the pack get killed, they all do." Inuyasha said, "I'm not sure how or why she's still alive, alpha's usually die to protect at all costs. Its the ultimate shame if you fail."

"How do you know she's an alpha?" Kagome asked a bit skeptically

"You can tell just by power." he shrugged, "Just like we're the alpha's, no one questions it, it just happens."

Kagome blushed at that, she also knew alpha's tended to be the couple as well. She shook her head quickly she had been hanging around Miroku way to much. She jumped a bit again when she felt a hand grab onto hers, "Don't worry, wench, that won't happen to us."

"Right..." she said, hand gladly tightening around his own. Without really thinking about it laying her head down against his chest, making a light blush come over the hanyou, "Thanks Inu..."


End file.
